


To Tell the Truth

by Katsuko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drama, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuko/pseuds/Katsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John never expected to find an ally in his quest to clear Sherlock's name... but fate saw fit to send Mary his way. Most likely non-canon compliant when Series 3 goes live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So, [Apollymi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollymi) and I finished watching all of Series 2 around the middle of January. Of course, we figured that "Reichenbach" would end as it did given the canon, but I was still annoyed at having to wait til 2013 for the next installment.
> 
> Then we did a little bit of snooping around to see if there were any spoilers out there for the next series, and found a couple of sources citing that Moffat would like to explore a bit of the time where Sherlock and John _didn't_ share a flat. Naturally, I squeaked in delighted hope of the possible entry of Mary Morstan into the BBC-canon.
> 
> And thus, I began writing.
> 
> This is just the first chapter of what looks to be a bit of a lengthy ride. Hopefully, y'all will stick around with me for the whole thing.

**Part One: The Phone Call**

John had the feeling that something was very peculiar when he answered his phone with a customary, "Hello?" and got a moment of silence in response.

_"Is this John Watson?"_ The speaker was a woman with a soft Westminster accent. _  
_  
"Yes."

_"Dr. John Watson?"  
_  
John very nearly pulled his phone away from his ear to stare at for a moment. His mobile number was the one he generally gave out to people, true, and it was likely still on file at the surgery where he'd worked briefly while dating Sarah, but typically those who phoned him knew exactly who they were contacting. "Yes again. May I help you?"

The woman on the other end of the line heaved what seemed to be a relieved sigh. _"Oh, thank God! You have no idea how many John Watsons there really are in London until you try to ring one in particular. This is the tenth number I've tried,"_ she said, words almost running together she spoke so quickly. _"I've been trying to get in contact with you for almost a month now, I'm just so glad to finally get to speak with you."_

As odd as it was, the woman's enthusiastic babble brought a smile to John's face for what felt like the first time in months. "I'm happy to hear that, Miss...?"

_"Oh! I'm so sorry,"_ she responded, a note of embarrassment in her tone. _"My name is Mary Morstan. I probably should have said that before rambling on about the seeming dozens of John Watsons I've already rung up, huh?"  
_  
John felt himself frown slightly in confusion. He vaguely recalled seeing an article on a news blog or two with the name on the byline as Mary Morstan, who was credited as being a freelance essayist. She was very good at what she did, getting her opinions and thoughts across clearly, and John had _no idea_ why in the world she would be trying to get in touch with an ex-Army doctor.

...unless she was yet another reporter wanting inside information on Sherlock and his supposed lies.

"Quite alright, Miss Morstan," he said. "How may I help you?"

Mary was silent for a moment. _"It's actually more how you can help me save someone's reputation,"_ she finally replied. _"Doctor, I've read the articles and blogs and what-nots about Sherlock Holmes being a fraud. I know that can't be true, and I want to prove that Mr. Holmes was everything he said he was."_

It felt like several minutes passed before John could form a reply. Of all the things he may have expected to hear, it certainly wasn't a freelance reporter looking to preserve Sherlock's legacy.

"Wh-why do you think Sherlock wasn't a phony like everyone else seems to?" he managed to ask at last.

_"Because three years ago, he helped me find out what happened to my father."_

After what felt like a very long time but was likely only a minute or two, John cleared his throat. "When would you like to meet, Miss Morstan?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just as an FYI:
> 
> My Mary - until the BBC airs Series 3 and blows this little fanon of mien out of the water - is _Being Human's_ very own [Lenora Chrichlow](http://www.imdb.com/name/nm1564072/) (aka Annie the Adorably Dorky Ghost).


End file.
